1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher and more particularly, to a dishwasher including a variable spray device operable to direct and spray a liquid, such as dishwashing liquid or rinse liquid, in predetermined patterns during a washing process.
2. Related Art
In a dishwasher, usually one or more washing processes are carried out in the course of the washing operation in order to clean the items to be washed, for example, dishes and other eating and cooking utensils. In related art dishwashers, a washing liquid may be sprayed into a dish container portion of the dishwasher by means of a spraying assembly typically employing spray arms. As a result of the continuous circulation and action of the washing liquid provided by the spray arms onto the dishes, and subsequent rinse cycles, the dishes are cleaned.
The spray arms in related art dishwashers may be mounted at various locations within the dish container portion including at a bottom base, a side, and an upper area of the dishwasher. The spray assembly may include a fluid pump and a spray tower and other known means of providing the washing liquid to the spray arms. The spray tower may include the rotatable spray arms, each having one or more spray openings. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,392 which discloses a spray assembly with a rotating wash arm 58 and spray nozzle 64. Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0295361 which discloses a spray device 50 including a hub 52. First and second spray arms 54 and 56 are mounted to the hub 52 and configured to introduce a solvent such as water within the dish washing chamber 14 depending on the mode of the cleaning operation.
In each of these configurations, the related art and its use of a series of multiple and rotating spray arms to create spray patterns can become quite complex and costly. The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the related art by introducing a spray device that eliminates the need for one or more rotating spray arms, and the associated structure used to rotate the spray arms.